mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Halloween Mafia III
| image = file:Hm3logo.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = GMaster479 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = Players 12 (Small) | startdate = 11.17.11 | winningfaction = Humans | roster = #, player #sparrowhawk #EDM #MiKi #Danté #tolecnal #Aura #Nana7 #slick #Shadow7 #nox #Andrew #FatTony | first = SH first turned to zombie, Fat Tony first zombie to die | last = Tolecnal, Shadow7, Nana7 | mvp = Nana7 | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 based on college campus game of Humans vs. Zombies It began on November 17th, 2011 and ended in a Humans win in N4 (November 28th). Game Mechanics Rules So this won't be like a traditional mafia. It will be based off a college campus game of Humans vs. Zombies. The idea is the game begins with one ZOMBIE and a whole bunch of HUMANS (probably 12-13 person game. NIGHTS: Each night the zombie (eventaully zombies) will try and zombify (recruit) ONE human. Each human will choose a place to hang out at night. Their options are the PARK, the SCHOOL, or JUICE'S CORNER STORE. At the end of each night a post will go up over at GM's porch signifying the events of the previous night and list who was zombified. DAYS: The remaining HUMANS and ZOMBIES will be given a challenge (called MISSIONS) based on where the humans chose to stay the previous night. There will be one challenge for each existing zombie (2 zombies = 2 challenges). If the humans fail the challenge one of the humans in the group will be zombified. If the humans complete the challenge they will gain knowledge/ways to stop zombie night attacks. Posts will summarize the results of the challenges and list those who were zombified WINCONS and REP POINTS: The game will end when everyone is a zombie or all the zombies STARVE. A zombie must zombify a human once every 2 sessions (Night and Day) or they will starve and die. The humans will win if all of the zombies starve. As far as rep points are concerned, if the zombie apocalypse succeeds, you will gain rep points based on the number of humans you zombified. If the humans outlive the zombies, the remaining humans will get 3 rep points each and the now starved zombies 1. Role Description ZOMBIES - WINCON - Zombify all the humans *Framm costume: Can recruit/zombify one human per night/day and make them a zombie. Recruited Zombies gain the ability to recruit and gain BTSC with the other zombies. Starve if they don't zombify someone during a cycle (night and day). HUMANS - WINCON - Outlive all the zombies *The Hunter - the one lucky soul who actually knows how to stop the zombies. Using his "weapon" has a 50% chance of stunning a zombie at night so long as he has ammo *The Lookout - his highly tuned senses make it so if a zombie attacks at night and there is more than once person with him he won't get zombified *The Driver - The driver can pick up certain weapons and supplies during the day using his amazing zombie proof car. This is very helpful for missions. *Jack, Larry, Suzy, Jane, Brian, Gary, Olivia, Daisy - Vanilla neighborhood kids. Still have to choose place to go at night and participate in missions where they can gain certain advantages 12 roles total Host's Summary Winning Faction *Tolecnal *Shadow7 *Nana7 MVP - Nana7 Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #sparrowhawk - ZOMBIE starved to death D3 #EDM - ZOMBIE - starved to death N3 #MiKi - ZOMBIE - starved to death D3 #Danté - ZOMBIE - starved to death N4 #tolecnal- David the Lookout #Aura - ZOMBIE - starved to death N4 #Nana7 #slick - Hunter the Hunter - ZOMBIE - starved to death N4 #Shadow7- Daniel the Driver #nox - ZOMBIE - starved to death N3 #Andrew - ZOMBIE - starved to death N4 #FatTony - ORIGINAL ZOMBIE - starved to death N2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:HybridGames Category:Era 7